Depart Me Not
by Coilerfan35
Summary: My extension of the episode The Double Death Of The Dearly Departed. Total B/B all the way


**ANL Ok so this took my a while to write, even though I started it right after watching The Double Death Of The Dearly Departed. This is an extension from the end of the episode and everytime I think of that episode I start cracking up. The end was hilarious. "What's the worse that can happen?" -5 days later- "She poisoned her son with her heart medication." "Yeah and then she didn't have enough heart medication to survive!"**

**LOL, ah that's great**

**Ok**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Brennan leaned into Booth's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. Brennan heard the pitter-patter of the rain on the black umbrella, and smelled the sweet smell of new fallen rain.

Brennan snaked her arm around his back and leaned further into him, her hair tickling his cheek

"Bones," Booth asked "Are you ok?"

Brennan retracted a little and looked into his eyes "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well normally when I wrap my arm around you, you don't return the favor," Booth said with a charm smile

Brennan smiled "Well if you don't want me to 'hug' you back then ok," Brennan said walking forward, the top of her hair dampening as the rain fell on her

"No, no, no" Booth said running after her and dropping the umbrella. He pulled his arms around her neck and pulled her into his chest "No, it's ok; we can hug; now I don't feel like such a pusher."

Brennan chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist "Pusher?" she asked

"Well you know, I hold you and you don't hold back, I'm just pushing up on you," Booth said

Brennan smiled and rested her head against his shoulder "It's ok," she said quietly

Booth moved his arms down her back and rested one in her hair "Are you ok?" he asked again, whispering in her ear

Brennan sighed and laid her head in the crook of his neck "I guess."

"Hey," Booth said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her arms up to his neck. He slightly rocked side to side "Tell me what's wrong," he said running his hand through her hair

Brennan sighed "Well, it's about…what you just said."

"About promising to talk to me when I die?" Booth asked

"Yes," Brennan said

"What's wrong about it?" Booth asked

"Well you said when you drop dead for me. You made it sound like I am the reason that you have almost died…multiple times," Brennan said

"Well…" Booth began

Brennan said "I guess you're right…I will be the death of you," she said pulling back

"No," Booth said pulling her back into his arms "It isn't your fault. It is my choice to protect you."

"And you don't regret it?" Brennan asked

"Not at all," Booth said his hand running through the strands of her straightened hair "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died and I wasn't able to protect you."

"You realize I can protect myself right?" Brennan asked

Booth chuckled and pressed his nose to her hair, taking in the fragrant smell of flowers mixed with the smell of new fallen rain "I know," he whispered "You remind me every time I try to be chivalrous."

Brennan chuckled and tightened her grip around him

Booth smiled and matched her grip, until he finally took in the fact that their hair and clothes were soaked "Uh Bones," he said

"Hmm?" Brennan asked

"We are standing out in the rain…" Booth said

"Yes Booth I realize that, thank you for the update," Brennan said

"Wow a joke," Booth said sarcastically "But where I was getting at is that we are both soaking wet…"

"I suppose so…" Brennan said pulling away

"Come on, let's go back to my apartment, we can change there and hang around my apartment," Booth said

"Booth, I can go to my own apartment and change," Brennan said

"It would be less hassle, just come over to my apartment, I can give you something to change into. You can hang your dress up in my shower so it can dry. Then I can fix us something to eat and we can watch what other people from this planet call movies," Booth said

"I know what a movie is Booth," Brennan said

"Great so we got that covered, let's go," Booth said picking up the umbrella and dumping out the water that grew in it.

Brennan chuckled and didn't protest as Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her to his SUV.

When they arrived in Booth's apartment, they were soaked through completely, both laughing crazily.

Booth shrugged out of his jacket, and pulled Brennan's off, throwing them over his chair. "Come on," Booth said ushering her towards his bedroom

"Booth if want to have sex with me you could just ask," Brennan teased

"Whoa!" Booth said spinning around

"I'm kidding Booth," Brennan said pushing past Booth

Booth sighed and walked into his room, finding Brennan already pulling down the zipper of her dress

"Bones!" Booth said covering his eyes

"Booth, I'm not even undressed and you've seen naked women before," Brennan said

"Yes I have but I haven't seen you naked," Booth said "Just because I've seen some women naked doesn't mean I have seen them all naked, geez!"

Brennan said "You are being completely irrational," Brennan said walking into his bathroom before letting her heavy dress fall to the floor "There I'm out of sight."

Booth sighed and walked to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of his boxers and one of his old Steelers shirts and knocked on the now closed door "Here," he said

Brennan cracked the door and took the clothes he offered "Thank you," she said closing the door. She slipped the shirt over her legs, the fabric brushing against her bare chests. She pulled his boxers over her legs and hung her dress over the shower rod. She opened the door and walked out

Booth smiled, he always pictured her walking around his house in his clothes, but it was so much better in real life. His gaze floated to her chest and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra

"Yes because that isn't obvious…" Brennan said walking forward and placing her fingers under his chin to bring his gaze to hers "This is your entire fault, you dropped the umbrella." She said passing by him and walking into his living room

Booth chuckled "Oh trust me, it wasn't a mistake…" he whispered to himself

"I heard that!" Brennan said

Booth blushed "Ok, well entertain yourself while I get changed."

Brennan rolled her eyes and pulled her legs under her as she rested on his couch; she looked around his dark house, the only light illuminating from a few candles.

Booth walked out shaking his wet hair, his chest was bare and all he had on were a pair of faded blue sweatpants with 'ARMY' printed on the side of the leg

Brennan's breath hitched as she traced the lines of his chest muscles

"Yes because that isn't obvious," he mimicked "But it's my fault again because I haven't done laundry for a while."

Brennan chuckled and shook her head, laying back on the couch

Booth tried turning the lights on and laughed "No electricity."

"So much for my interaction with earthlings…" Brennan said sarcastically

"Yeah No movie," Booth whined "What did you do?!"

"I was not a fault," Brennan said "Blame it on electrical wires and lightning."

Booth chuckled "Ok, so what can we scrounge up…" Booth said leaning over looking at his darkened fridge "Cold beer's a start." He yelled

Brennan smiled and leaned over "You don't have to yell," she whispered in his ear

Booth jumped and hit his head on the top of his refrigerator "Ow!"

"Oh Booth I'm sorry," Brennan said running her fingers through his hair "Are you ok?" she asked

Booth reached behind his head and took her hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze "Yeah I'm fine."

"Sorry," she said again, leaning forward to take out two beers "Will this help?"

"Most defiantly," Booth said popping the cap off and taking a large swig of the beverage

Brennan chuckled "Hurt more then you gave yourself credit for didn't it?"

"Nah…" Booth said, avoiding the fact that he needed some sort of numbing serum to take his eyes of her chest

Brennan chuckled "Whatever you say," her lips delicately covering the opening of the bottle and taking her sip

Booth chuckled "I don't think there is any food here that I don't have to cook for it to be edible…"

"If you ate organic food you wouldn't have that problem," Brennan said before walking out of the kitchen shoot him a devious smile

Booth sighed and shut the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen "Sorry, not much of a fun night now is it?"

"It can still be fun," Brennan said

"How?" Booth asked

Brennan looked around, "Hm…what games do you have?"

"A lot of them are kid games, for Parker," Booth said

"Oh, I have an idea," Brennan said running to his closet and pulling out a converter. She placed it on the floor and sat on her knees "Come here," she said

Booth walked over "Ok…" he said

"Sit in front of me," Brennan said

Booth sat in front of her and crossed his line

"I always love watching the reactions of others during this," Brennan said and pressed her finger to his back twice "Dot, Dot, Line, Line" she said making two lines down his back. She wiggled her fingers up and down his back "Spiders running up your spine," she lightly pinched each of his shoulders "Pinch you here, pinch you there," she walked her fingers up his neck and into his hair "Spiders crawling in your hair," she blew a cold breath on the back of his neck "Cool breeze," and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing them tightly "Tight Squeeze," and whispered in his ear "Did it make your blood freeze?"

Booth shivered "Yeah…"

Brennan smiled "See, I love how it makes you shiver."

Booth smiled and rested his hand on her forearms, which were wrapped around his neck

"Oh sorry," Brennan said pulling back

"No it's ok," Booth said with a smile

Brennan leaned back against the couch and looked out the window. She sighed happily and laughed when Booth looked at her in an odd way "What?" she asked

"You seem exceptionally happy for it to be raining and there be no power," Booth said

Brennan chuckled "I don't know I just love the rain."

"Any reason why?" Booth asked

"The rain just seems to wash away the disappointments that have been built up between storms," Brennan said bringing her knees to her chest

"Wow, that's deep especially for you," Booth said

"Well even though it's impossible for the rain to wash away emotions, let alone wash them away to a point of forgetfulness…," Brennan said

"And you just ruined it," Booth said laughing

"Hey!" Brennan said throwing one of his couch pillows in his direction

Booth caught the pillow and threw it back to her

Brennan caught it and stood up slamming the pillow into his side

"HEY NO FAIR!" Booth screamed "A pillow fight isn't a pillow fight unless both participants have pillows!"

"Who said it was a pillow fight?" Brennan asked hitting him again "This is a pillow massacre!"

Booth growled and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the ground. Brennan squealed when her back hit the floor. Booth pinned her against the floor and chuckled "I don't think so…"

Brennan's breath hitched as Booth's body pressed onto hers

Booth smiled to himself, hearing her breath change

Brennan involuntarily pressed her hips into his, causing him to moan lightly

Brennan smiled to herself and chuckled "We're even," she whispered\

"I guess we are…" Booth said, smiling at her

Brennan smiled and turned her head, covering her mouth and letting out a yawn

"Are you tired?" Booth asked rolling off of her

"A little," Brennan said

"Hold on," Booth said standing up. He walked into his bedroom and took two of his pillows off his bed. He walked back and laid them at the end of the comforter. He pulled out a lighter blanket and sat down next to her. Booth pulled her up and spun her around so that her head would lay on his pillow

Brennan laid on her side, her right hand resting by her head, as Booth pulled the blanket up to the bottom of her ribs, and Brennan rested her left hand where his had been, their finger tips brushing

"Sleep Temperance," he whispered, his hand snaking its way into her hair

Brennan involuntarily closed her eyes. Behind her eyes she saw everything that see she sees every night. Her parents leaving, her brother following them, all of the murders she has seen, the few people she has had to kill to solve those murders, everyone in her life leaving, the tortures that she had to go through because of her foster families, everyone she has disappointed and hurt. Brennan tried to not cry, but a tear slipped from her eye

Booth caught the tear with his thumb "Temperance," he said "Look at me."

Brennan opened her eyes to look at him, everything in her vision blurred.

"How many nights do you cry yourself to sleep?" he whispered, concerned

Brennan shook her head "The more I think about the painful things in my life, the easier it is to deal with them."

Booth laid down next to her and ran his fingers over her cheek. He took both of her hands into his and pulled them to his chest. Brennan inched closer to him, her eyes closing, tears slipping down her cheek

Booth put both of her hands in one of his, and brought his other hand up to her cheek. He wiped away her tears and pulled the blanket over his waist, and draped his arm over her. His hand brushed up and down her back, pulling her closer to him.

Brennan moved even closer and rested her head into the crook of his neck

Booth wrapped both of his arms tightly around her, his fingers playing in her hair "You don't have to cry anymore Temperance," he whispered "You don't ever have to feel sad anymore."

"Why not?" she whimpered into his neck

"You have me," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear "As long as you have me, you don't have to worry about anything."

"Thank you Booth," Brennan whispered lightly kissing his neck

Booth smiled and closed his eyes "Sleep Temperance," he whispered again

Brennan nodded and snuggled closer to him, her hands resting on his chest. Brennan closed her eyes and tangled her legs with his.

Booth smiled and pulled her closer, blushing when he felt her place another light kiss to his neck before he felt her sinking into sleep.

* * *

**AN2 : REVIEWS ARE AWESOME PEOPLE, AND I LOVES THEM**


End file.
